Arrows Romance
by Araina Harua
Summary: Ara ga ngerti cara bikin summary(?) jadi baca sendiri deh :D terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan 'Panah Asmara'.RnR please


Ara : _Kon'nichiwa!_ Pagi/siang/malam!

Len : Oii Ara-BakAuthor-_chan!_

Ara : sebutan macam apa itu –,, –?

Len : *ga denger* Ara masih UAS juga!

Ara : e-eh? Ara kan anak nakal! *kabur* baca disclamer! Oke?

Len : -_- disclamer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha! But,lagu yang ada disini punya Afgansyah Reza! Dengan judul 'Panah Asmara'!

Ara : tadinya,pengen lagu 'Apalah (Arti menunggu) njir! Kisah hidup gue xD

Len : preeet -_- selamat menikmati Minna! –V-b

_(A/N : disini Normal POV semua. sory sory aja ya kalo alurnya kecepetan,Oh iya,Arrows Romance tuh,artinya Panah Asmara)_

* * *

_._

_._

_'Berdebar rasa di dada setiap kau tatap mataku  
Apakah arti pandangan itu menunjukkan hasratmu'_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

"Jadi,pada zaman penjajahan tersebut. Kita sebagai rakyat Jepang,telah— " seorang _sensei_ berambut merah sedang asik(?) menjelaskan tentang penjajahan Jepang(?) (_Ara : Suer! Ini gue ngasal BANGET!)_

Tetapi,tidak bagi seorang siswa berambut _honeyblonde_ kita satu ini—Kagamine Len.

Dia tidak memperhatikan _sensei_ yang mengajar,tetapi siswi perempuan disampingnya—Haruka Rin.

Merasa dipandangi,tokoh cewek utama kita—Rin, memandang kearah kita,lalu tersenyum tipis.

Len yang melihat adegan(?) langka tersebut,langsung nge_-fly_ keatas atep,keatas langit(?),hingga—

BLETAK!

"Kagamine Len! Berdiri di koridor!" bentak CUL-_sensei_.

Len hanya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol,lalu segera berjalan keluar kelas.

* * *

_._

_._

.

_'Sungguh aku telah tergoda saat kau dekat denganku  
Hanya kau yang membuatku begini melepas panah asmara'_

.

.

* * *

_Kring! Kring! Kring! _—bel istirahat 'pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah,pelajaran kita sampai disini saja. Saya permisi dulu" kata CUL-_sensei_,lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Tapi,saat dia sampai didepan pintu,ia menatap Len,lalu segera berbicara dengan nada _dark_ "Sekali lagi kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku,akan ku pastikan KAU! Mendapatkan nilai 0 untuk mata pelajaranku!"

"B-b-b-b-baik _s-s-s-sensei_" jawab Len,sambil gemetaran(?) dahsyatnya dirimu CUL.. *PLAK*

Setelah itu,CUL-_sensei_ langsung melesat bagai komet yang akan jatuh ke bumi lalu turun dengan kecepatan radius 1000 km/detik (_Ara : oke,gue mulai lebay! Yeah! *BLETAK!*)_

Abaikan yang diatas (_Ara : genteng donk ? )_

"_Shota_! Ayo ke kantin! Laper Sob!" entah darimana asalnya(?) makhluk berambut biru dengan nama— Shion Kaito,datang lalu merangkul pundak sohib ter_cinta_hnya,dijawab anggukan oleh makhluk _shota_ kita.

.

.

"Ah! Penuh lagi!" gumam Len,

"Yah,gimana nih Len?" Tanya Kaito,sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kagamine! Shion! Disini!" panggil gadis berambut _twinstail_,sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Gadis berambut _twinstail_ kita ini—Hatsune Miku,disampingnya ada Rin yang sedang mengupas kulit jeruk.

"Ah,kita ga _shota_?" Tanya Kaito,sambil mengambil tempat disamping Miku.

"A-ah .. i-iya nih,kita tertolong. _Arigatou_ Hatsune-_san_,Haruka-_san_" kata Len,sambil menaruh nampannya.

"_Mou_! Jangan panggil aku 'Hatsune'! panggil Miku aja! Kite kan temen! Iya ga Rin?" Tanya Miku,.

"Mmm.." jawab Rin,yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya(?).

_'Anjir! Gue deg-degan banget deket Rin! Oh My Gan! Heeleep! Gimanaaa inii?'_ pikir Len.

_'Akhirnya .. deket Hatsune .._' sudah pasti tau ini siapa.

_'Shion ngelirik gue gitu banget .. nge-fans kali ya .._'

.

.

* * *

.

_._

_'Sudah katakan cinta, sudah ku bilang sayang  
Namun kau hanya diam tersenyum kepadaku'_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

"A-anoo .. Hatsune—maksudku Miku-_san_" panggil Kaito,ia sedikit menundukan wajahnya.

"Kenapa Shion?" Tanya Miku.

"A-aku .. _su-suki daisuki _Miku-_san_!" jawab Kaito lantang,untungnya taman sekolah sepi,jadi ga bakalan ada orang yang denger.

"E-eh?" kata Miku.

Seketika waktu terhenti (_Ara : ciaelah bahasanya)_ burung-buru gereja yang terbang berhenti,air mancur sekolah berhenti,anak-anak yang maen bola pada berhenti soalnya udah pada selesai maennya *Ara dibantai Kaito*

Miku hanya diam,lalu tersenyum kepada Kaito.

_._

_._

* * *

_'Kau buat aku bimbang, kau buat aku gelisah  
Ingin rasanya kau jadi milikku'_

* * *

_._

_._

_Deg,_

_deg,_

_deg,_

_deg—_detak jantung tak beraturan dari seorang Shion Kaito.

_'Ayo dong .. jawab Miku!'_ pikir Kaito.

* * *

_._

_'Ku akan setia menunggu satu kata yang terucap  
Dari isi hati sanubarimu membuatku bahagia'_

_._

* * *

Sudah 5 menit Miku diam,Kaito udah mikir _'Pasti ditolak ..suram ..'_

Miku menggenggam tangan seorang Shion Kaito,lalu— "Baiklah" jawab Miku.

Kaito lalu memeluk Miku,hingga _hampir_ jatoh.

"Makasih Miku.. _daisuki_" bisik Kaito.

"_Daisuki_ Kaito" jawab Miku,lalu mencium pipi Kaito.

.

* * *

.

_'Sungguh aku tlah tergoda saat kau dekat denganku  
Hanya kau yang membuatku begini melepas panah asmara'_

_._

_._

* * *

_Tik..tok..tik..tak(?)…tik..tok..—BLETAK!(?)_

Suara apa entuh? Masuk-masuk _fic_ gue aja! *PLAK*

Ternyata,entuh suara dari Len. Tuh anak lagi maen pukul-pukulan ama Rinto. Sementara Rin—

"_Truth or dare_? Yang kena jaa—di!" teriak Teto semangat.

—maen _truth or dare_.

"Wah,wah .. _Truth or dare_ nih Rin?" goda Miku.

"_Dare_!" balas Rin semangat.

"Cium pipi Kagamine-_kun_!" teriak Miku,dan—_BLUSH_.

"EH!" teriak dua makhluk kita. Pertama,Rin yang nge-_blushing_ karena harus cium Len.

Dan Len,yang _blushing_ karena bakalan di cium Rin.

"Harus nih?" Tanya Rin dengan watadosnya.

"Haruslaahhh Riinnyyy~" jawab Luka.

"O-oke deh" jawab Rin dengan pasrah '45(?).

"HAH?" Tanya Len.

"Kesempatan lo nih,sekali seumur hidup!" bisik Rinto,sekedar informasi,Rinto adalah saudara kembar Rin.

"Enak aja lo!" balas Len,sambil masih nge-_blush_

"Berarti~ nanti gue punya adek ipar kayak lo ya~?" goda Rinto,disambut jitakan dari Len.

"_I-ittai_ Len!" kata Rinto,sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"_Good Luck_~ Rinny~" goda Teto.

.

.

"_G-gomenne _ya,Kagamine" bisik Rin.

"_A-a-aduh … gimana ini!'_ pikir Len.

15 cm,

10 cm,

7 cm,

5 cm,

2 cm,

1 cm—

"WOI! Kagamine pingsan!" teriak Gumi.

"E-eh? Pingsan gara-gara dicium Rin? _Hot news_!"

"Weh! Gotong woii!"

"Waaa! Dia mimisan! Gaswat—eh,GAWAT!"

Dan,kebisingan-kebisingan lainnya mewarnai kelas tersebut.

.

.

"Ughh .." gumam Len,sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kagamine-_san_ udah bangun?" Tanya penjaga UKS disana—Yufu-_senpai_.

"E-eh .. Yufu-_senpai_..kok,gue bisa di UKS?" Tanya Len,sambil mencoba duduk.

"Oooh,tadi anak-anak kelas pada rame,katanya lo pingsan abis dicium Haruka-_chan_" jawab Yufu santai.

_BLUSH!_

"Eh? Kagamine? Lo kenapa? Kok wajahlo merah?" Tanya Yufu.

"Ga kok,_senpai_—" "—Lo tadi dicariin ama Haruka-_chan_" potong Yufu-_senpai_.

_BLUSH!_

"Bercanda,bercanda! Wah,ternyata Kagamine suka sama Haruka-_chan_ ya?" goda Yufu.

_BLUSH! BLUSH!_

"Cepet,lo tembak dia,sebelom diambil ama Oliver,adek sepupu dia suka ama Haruka-_chan_"

Oliver,anak kelas sebalah. Matanya diperban,_kata_nya gara-gara kecelakaan pas dia kecil.

Murid pertukaran pelajar Jerman-Jepang.

"Hah? Oliver?" Tanya Len.

"Yo'i broh! Udah ya! Gue mau pulang dulu,lo pingsannya lama bangeet~" jawab Yufu.

"Udah pulang?" Tanya Len lagi.

"_BaKa_gamine .. ini udah jam 3 sore! Baybay!" jawab Yufu,lalu menutup kembali pintu UKS.

_SREK …_ pintu dibuka oleh—Rin?

"Maaf ya Kagamine,gara-gara gue lo pingsan. Nih tas—" Len langsung memegang tangan Rin.

.

* * *

.

.

_'Sudah katakan cinta, sudah ku bilang sayang  
Namun kau hanya diam tersenyum kepadaku'_

.

.

* * *

"Kalo .. gue suka ama lo,lo bakal suka ama gue ga?" Tanya Len.

"Maksud lo gimana?" Tanya Rin balik.

"Kalo gue _suka_ ama lo. lo bakalan _suka_ ga ama gue?" ulang Len,sambil memegang bahu Rin.

"K-kagamine .." gumam Rin.

"Jawab gue. Gue pengen lo jujur" kata Len,dengan nada yang cukup _dark_.

"Gue .. gue .." kata Rin bingung, "Gue suka ama lo, tapi .." tambah Rin.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_'Kau buat aku bimbang, kau buat aku gelisah_

_Ingin rasanya kau jadi milikku_'

.

* * *

"Tapi?" ulang Len.

1 menit,

2 menit,

4 menit,

6 menit,

8 menit,

10 menit.

"Gue udah jatoh terlalu dalem ama lo! gue udah jatuh cinta ama lo!" jawab Rin

".. _suki daisuki_ Rin" kata Len,lalu memeluk Rin.

.

.

* * *

.

_'panah asmara, panah asmara, panah asmara, panah asmara, panah asmara, panah asmara, panah asmara, panah asmara, panah asmara, panah asmara'_

.

.

* * *

**HOT NEWS!**

**.**

**Diva kita,Hatsune Miku,telah jadian dengan Shion Kaito! Anak kelas XI-B!**

**Tepat hari Selasa,tanggal 19 Desember 20XX!**

**Tepat di taman sekolah UtauGakuen High School.**

**Dan juga,Kagamine Len. Anak direktur perusahaan UtauGakuen High School,kemaren jadian dengan Haruka Rin,anak seorang pianis Lily dan juga composer terkenal Haruka Leon.**

**Mereka resmi berpacaran 2 hari setelah Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito meresmikan hubungan mereka!**

**Selamat untuk kalian semua ^^b**

**.**

* * *

"Siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini sih?" Tanya Rin,sambil nge-_blushing_.

"Ketua mading kita, Akita Neru,dan juga Namine Ritsu" jawab Len,sambil merangkul Rin.

"L-len .." gumam Rin.

"Besokkan sabtu,kita ke taman ria ya? Jam 10" bisik Len.

"Y-ya" jawab Rin yang _blushing_ ria.

_Sementara itu .._

"Langitnya indah ya? Miku" kata Kaito,sambil menggenggam tangan ,mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah yang sepi.

"Uhm.." jawab Miku.

"Miku?" panggil Kaito.

"Ya?" jawab Miku.

"Sini sebentar wajahmu!" perintah Kaito.

"Baik-baik .. apa Kai—" CUP!

".._Daisuki _Hatsune Miku" bisik Kaito.

"_Daisuki dayo _Shion Kaito" balas Miku.

.

* * *

.

.

_'Ingin rasanya kau jadi milikku  
Ingin rasanya kau jadi milikku…'_

.

.

* * *

_Bacod-an Ara ~_

Ara : yippie xD selesai dalam 4 jam!

Len : masih UAS! Belom belajar nih -"

Ara : wlee~ biarin!

Len : kritik,saran,pujian,gombalan(?),flame dan sebagainya bisa dikirimkan,tidak dipungut biaya dinomer dibawah ini (?)

Ara : cie -_- Len iklan!

Len : ga! Gue mandi!

Ara : oohh .. *ngasih sabun*

Len : buat ?

Ara : katanya mandi?

Len : _*facepalm*_

Ara : okee! Buat semuaanyaa~! RnR! Read and—

Len : Review! Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat Ara-BakAuthor-_chan_!

Ara : semoga bisa buat fic yang lebih bermutu lagi –V-b

* * *

**Gomenne kalo alurnya terkesan di cepetin,atau apalah,selain RxL Ara juga masukin KxM-nya ._.V selingan sih sebenernya #PLAK**

**Yahh,namanya juga NewbieAuthor pasti banyak salah-salahnya lah,jadi mohon di maklumin ya,Senpai-senpai ;)b**

**Kalo mau kirim kritik,pujian,saran,review(?),flame,de-el-el silahkan tulis di bawah sini,ga dipungut biaya kok ama Ara!**

**Arigatou udah mau baca Fic Ara! Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
